A Simple Request
by AlyssWolf
Summary: Rei is shocked when Shougo brings him home after a long day promising a surprise... Which nail polish would best match Shougo's eyes?


Rei glanced at his watch for about the 3,000th time in the past five minuets. Where the hell was he?! "Chh." He bit his lip before taking a furious sip of his tea. He rubbed his temples. If something happened to him... how many times had he reminded Shougo that he was a celebrity and that walking around alone at night was in no way safe? He heaved a frustrated sigh and leaned back in the wooden chair, his restless, uneasy thoughts drowning out the soft, generic music flitting throughout the cafe. He bounced his leg impatiently as he thought of his strategy for tracking Shougo down if it started to get ridiculously late. _Damn!_ If only he had put one of those trackers in his bag!

He practically had a heart attack when he felt his phone buzz on the table, the sound not reaching his ears but disrupting the other patrons surrounding him. "HELLO, SAGARA SPEAKING!" He yelped into the flip phone, his voice hitting an unusually high pitch. He cleared his throat hurriedly as he waited for a response.

"HELLO, I'm outside!" Rei's jaw dropped as he jerked around to see Shougo's annoyingly childish, bright face peering in through the large windows to the streets illuminated by lamplight.

"Why you..." Rei muttered unintelligibly before slamming the phone shut, grabbing his jacket and rushing outside, in his haste leaving his unfinished tea on the table. Shougo stuck out his tongue and grinned widely at him.

"Hiya, Rei!" He chirrped before wrapping his arms around Rei's shoulder and attempting to draw their faces together.

"Shougo! Not here!" He grumbled as he shoved the dejected blonde away towards the window. "And more importantly you- you had me worried SICK! Why are you so late?!" Shougo suddenly cast his eyes down awkwardly as a soft blush spread over his cheeks.

"I was picking some stuff up for tonight." Rei sighed heartily as he pushed his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose.

"If that sort of thing is the case, then let me know. Like I _always_ tell you, it's not okay for you to just wander aimlessly around at night!" Shougo crossed his arms and stuck out his lip in a bout of pouting.

"Ehhh? Rei, I'm pretty sure I can handle myself. I'm a grown man you know." Rei felt his patience wearing dangerously thin and as he replied he struggled to keep himself from whacking his lover on the side of the head.

"You aren't just any man, you're THE Sena Shougo, famous lead singer of Crusherz! Creepy-ass fans might try to kidnap you or murder you or molest you or something!" A spark appeared and glinted mischievously in Shougo's eyes.

"Oh HO so you're afraid of losing me to someone else? Is that it?" To Rei's dismay, a blush fanned over his cheeks. He grimaced. "No!" He declared indignantly, "I'm just saying that-" Shougo waved his comment off and clasped Rei's hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know, I'll try to be more careful next time and let you escort me okay?" Rei pinched his nose as relif washed over him. As they began walking towards Shougo's high rise, Shougo happily whistled an unfamiliar tune and swaying ever more closely to Rei as the steady thump thump of Shougo's shopping bag knocked against his thigh. Rei wracked his brain, but for the life of him he couldn't even remotely recognize the song. It certainly wasn't one that Shougo had performed before...

He frowned in concentration, the effects of the tea were of course only now beginning to ravage his body, which is what he blamed for his lack of remembrance. Surely Shougo wouldn't get mad if he asked what song it was. But if it really _was_ one of Shougo's songs...one of the many that had been written for him... After much thought Rei decided to risk it. "Hey, Shougo?" He paused mid-tune to press closer to Rei as they neared the house.

"Nani?"

Rei fumbled over his words as he tried to pose his question without room for offense.

"Which song are you humming?"

Shougo frowned.

"You mean the one I was whistling? You mean you really don't recognize it?" He asked brokenly. Rei immediately regretted asking and squeezed his hand apologetically, concern and guilt pulsing though his body.

"Sorry! I had a really long day and I drank this weird tea and I was worrying about you and then you didn't show up and-" Shougo cut him off with a light kiss.

"Haha, just kidding!" Rei tore his hand away from Shougo's grasp.

"What did you just say?!"

Shougo gave a high-pitched laugh ad he unlocked the door to his house and wiped his shoes on the purple mat, gesturing for Rei to do the same."I mean the reason that you don't recognize the tune is because It's a new song I came up with. Today actually!" Rei gritted his teeth in anger.

"Damn you little sneak!"

Shougo winked and stuck out his tongue. "Actually I wanted to run the lyrics by you later tonight to get your opinion."

"Chh." Rei crossed his arms and slid off his shoes, placing them near the doorway. After Shougo did the same, he motioned for Rei to follow him through the main hallway past the modern, chrome kitchen with the purple hanging lights that Rei always thought were especially aesthetically pleasing. This time though, he paid them no mind to them: all of the stress of the day was finally catching up to him and truth be told his annoyance level was off the charts at the particular moment due to Shougo. As they reached the bedroom, Shougo suddenly came to a halt and spun Rei around. "Stay there a second." Rei sighed and crossed his arms. He really wasn't in the mood for any childish games. In fact all that chaotic patterned, king- sized bed in the back of the room looked good for right now was to get a long nights sleep in.

There was a crazed shuffling of objects and a plastic bag before Shougo spun Rei back around and smiled sheepishly, holding his arms out to present the array of items before them. "Ta daaaa!" Rei's brows furrowed in confusion as he took in the brightly colored jars spread across the bed. There were all of the colors of the rainbow...and possibly the anti-rainbow laid out on the blanket. He was at a loss for words.

"Nail...polish...?" Shougo scratched the back of his head as his cheeks grew darker.

"Yeah, I know, pretty lame right? But I heard that dudes started doing this overseas and it's all the rage now..." Rei remained silent. "I like to keep my fans on their toes you know, mix things up." He bit his lip and waited in the deafening silence for any kind of response from Rei. As the cogs finally meshed in Rei's mind he suppressed a smile and threw off his coat and rolled up the sleeves of his white collared shirt before dragging Shougo over to sit beside him on the mattress. He surveyed his choices carefully before finally settling on a rich, dark gold to match the bottom of Shougo's eyes. He stretched out his hand.

"Well, come on, we don't have all night." Shougo's face lit up like Christmas tree as he nodded furiously and shoved his hand into Rei's. As they sat quietly enjoying each other's company, listening to the near silent, delicate strokes of the brush against Shougo's thin finger nails, Rei felt the art come back to him so naturally it had been like only yesterday when he had performed a similar task. "You know I used to do this for my mom after she got arthritis." He grinned fondly. "Isn't it funny? A street rat like me could flawlessly paint women's nails any color in the universe."

Shougo smiled lovingly and brushed Rei's bangs aside with his free hand. "I hoped you could do it for me, since I really had no idea how to myself..." He giggled. "I actually don't know what I would have done if you didn't know how to or refused me outright. I wasn't going to muster the nerve to ask anyone else to help." Rei blinked in surprise.

"What about your stylists?"

Shougo chuckled.

"Well, actually the thought never crossed my mind, I guess I was just stuck on the prospect of you doing this for me. So...thanks." The look of pure happiness on Shougo's face caused Rei's heart to skip a beat and the blood to rush to his ears.

"Don't mention it, I'd do anything for you Shougo-kun." Rei's face was drowned in red as he realized the result of the collaboration of tone and words he inadvertently produced together as Shougo squirmed.

"Rei..how long does it take for this stuff to dry?" Rei licked his lips and read him the label. "Ah...I see...how about we wait on the other hand till later?" Shougo moved to sit on his knees, fingers twitching in Rei's hand sending flurries of heat up his spine.

"Yes... I agree." Rei cleared his throat and loosened his tie. "Does it seem hot in here to you by any chance?" Shougo practically grew dog ears as his mouth pulled into a devilish, yet somehow instantaneously childish smirk.

"Oh, you're right! Now that you mention it..."

Rei closed the polish and let the bottles roll onto the floor as Shougo grabbed his face and kissed him hard, entangling their tongues together, struggling with one hand to free Rei from his cotton shirt. As they each got a short breath they collided together, each equally hungry and warm. Rei shrugged off his shirt as well as Shougo's as he, for once, got the upper hand and slammed the blonde down onto the blankets, sucking on his throat and rubbing circles into his palms which lay over Shougo's head.

"Sooo does this mean you'll be topping me tonight?" Rei dragged his tongue down Shougo's throat, not wanting to waste a moment to answer him. Shougo however, demanded an immediate response. He spread his legs and swirled his knee slowly upwards. "Take me Rei-kun..." He breathed sensually.

Rei flushed harder and groaned as heat shot down to his stomach. He never topped. Not ever. That was just part of some unstated rule- no, natural order of their universe. Though many a times things started out like this, one way or another nights at Shougo's house always ended up with Rei writhing helplessly beneath his lover, overcome with ecstasy.

That didn't mean that he didn't want some control over the sexy singer from time to time though.

He gasped as Shougo reached up to tease his nipple. _Damn him and damn my damn sensitive nipples!_ Rei moaned and pressed down harder into Shougo's chest, pulling his arms over his head and pinning them to the mattress. No matter how good it felt to be beneath Shougo...he could take control for once! This time he could do it!

Shougo attempted every trick in the book to win over Rei, but he held his ground, even eliciting a loud moan from Shougo as he twirled his fingers in the front of his tight pants. He kept at it, writhing against Shougo in a rhythm, clasping his hands over his head with one hand and rubbing and teasing with the other, and all the while chewing on his lips as they clashed together, spittle dripping from each of their chins.

His glasses lay on the floor with the rest of the polish, and even though he had perfect vision, his eyes were blurred by the tears caused by the lengthy build up. If he could just keep this up long enough...Rei shimmied off Shougo's jeans and underwear, too hard himself to dare and look down at his distressed, flushed face out of fear that he would lose what little cool he had left.

"Rei..." Shougo whined from beneath him. "Song..." Rei felt the heat intensify lower as Shougo snaked his arms out of his grasp and entwined their fingers, pushing Rei out of his false confidence and down beneath Shougo on the bed. He tore off his pants as he breathed obscene words to a hushed , unfamiliar tune on his neck and got swiftly to the main event. "I'm impressed, Rei,"

He groaned at the way Shougo drew out his name as if he were taking it and dipping his tongue throughout the contours of the characters. Shougo sucked on his chest. "You really got me excited there, I was at your mercy for a while." Rei grunted as he got to the main event. "But like it is in those BL mangas, the seme _stays_ the seme. They clashed and clawed breathlessly and ravenously until they each cried out in near unison and lay together panting in a tangled mess.

Shougo pulled the blankets over them as he brushed the matted bangs away from Rei's amber eyes, which he still held tightly shut in embarrassment that Shougo would never in a million years cease to find insanely adorable. He wiped the tears that had begun to form there as well,and wrapped his arms around him, enjoying experiencing nothing aside from the ragged breathing in the aftermath, and the dark pink, flustered expression shaping Rei's fragile face. Fragile to Shougo only in these intimate moments, though he wouldn't dare share that opinion with Rei out of fear that he would never experience it again.

"Shougo...?" Rei breathed as he finally regained his voice and nuzzled closer into his warm body.

"Hmm?" Shougo hummed and kissed Rei's forehead.

"I think I'll have to redo your nail polish."


End file.
